


One Midwinter Night

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [9]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, The Lady has a name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: After the events of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Gawain does agree to come back to the castle, which makes Morgan very anxious. Fortunately, Lady de Hautdesert is able to take her mind off those worries





	One Midwinter Night

**Author's Note:**

> For day 9 of kinktober, I chose the prompt lingerie... and with posting this, I am finally caught up with actually uploading the fics lol
> 
> This was very fun to write, and I basically just made everyone queer for the ending of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. I hope you enjoy, would love to hear any thoughts!!

The Lady de Hautdesert, Roselle, sat on the edge of her bed, watching the sorceress Morgan le Fay pace before her. Roselle had been listening to Morgan worry for a while now. Even though the events of the New Year’s contest did not end in death, the sorceress was still worried that Gawain had come back to Hautdesert to exact revenge on her. The whole contest and exchange had been a symbolic ritual that restored power to the land, and Roselle knew from Bertilak, her husband in name only, that Gawain was a little more stunned than anything, but more than happy to return to their castle and stay for a time. 

Roselle had told all of this to Morgan, but the sorceress was still anxious. 

“Morgan, please,” Roselle said, finally standing and walking over to put her arms around Morgan from behind, pressing her face between her shoulder blades. Roselle was by far the shorter of the two, but Morgan’s dark hair hung loose and tickled Roselle’s nose.

She felt a huge sigh run through Morgan’s body. “Yes?”

“You need to rest,” Roselle said. “Gawain is with Bertilak now, and we can all talk in the morning once we’ve all rested. You’ve been casting so many spells these last weeks, you must be exhausted.”

Morgan turned so that she was facing Roselle, who smiled up at her. “You’re right, Rosie,” Morgan said, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. “We should get some sleep.”

Morgan sat on the edge of Roselle’s bed, already in her plain white shift for sleep. Roselle, though, walked to her armoire and gave her hair a few more strokes before braiding it. She was still wearing a robe of rich, forest green velvet that had little snowflakes and holly berries picked out along the hems. She felt Morgan’s eyes watching her as she walked, and smiled as she felt them still on her as she made a bit of a show sliding the robe off her shoulders and to the floor.

“Rosie, what are you wearing?” Morgan’s voice sounded a little hoarse.

“Oh, just a little something I made. Do you like it?” Roselle first glanced over her shoulder, making her smile as coquettish as she could, then strolled to the bed. She was in a shift as well, but this one was made up of some pale green material sheer enough that it might as well have been invisible. There were the same intricate patterns of snowflakes, looking almost like spiderwebs, at its hem, but these were embroidered in silver.

“Everything you make is a wonder, but this…” Morgan shook her head, brushing her fingers across Roselle’s breasts, the pinkish-brown nipples more than visible through the sheer fabric. Roselle shivered. 

“I can make you one to match, but one of your colours,” Roselle said as Morgan put an arm around her waist, pulling her close and getting her mouth to Roselle’s neck. “Perhaps a nice indigo, or dark purple—ah!”

Her head tipped back as Morgan continued kissing her neck, fingers reaching out to pinch her nipples even through the fabric, which was only adding more stimulation to the touches. Roselle wasn’t wearing any underthings, and from how she sat on one of Morgan’s thighs she knew the sorceress could feel how wet she already was, especially with how she was now grinding down. 

“If you’d like it, I’d wear one of these in rainbow colours,” Morgan said with a little smile. Roselle half-opened her eyes just in time to see Morgan dip her head, kissing her other breast through the fabric. 

Roselle let out another gasp, which continued into something like a whine as the sorceress blew some air onto the newly wet fabric. 

“How long were you wearing this for, Rosie? Were you just waiting for me to notice you?” Morgan said, still pinching with one hand, the other reaching under the hem of the shift, crooking gently between Roselle’s legs.

“Oh! I’ve had it on all day,” Roselle said, eyes closed again, rocking in time with Morgan’s fingers.

“How daring you are! And when you were bent over your barely there fabric for months, what was on your mind as you were sewing it? Were you picturing this the whole time?” Morgan’s voice was close to Roselle’s ear, the proximity making her shake even more. 

“Yes, yes!” Roselle was half responding to the question, half trying to encourage Morgan where she was stroking.

“I really do quite like it, you know, dear,” Morgan said, and whether it was how she moved her fingers just then, or the casualness of her words, or that she called Roselle ‘dear’, she found herself crying out a moment later.

Morgan pulled her down to the bed so they were lying side by side, and she kissed Roselle over and over again.

“I’m so glad you like it,” Roselle said between kisses, beginning to move along Morgan’s body. 

“How could you ever have guessed?” Morgan said, her mouth twisting up in a little smile.

“Just wait till you see the other ones I’ve been making,” Roselle said, grinning at the sorceress from between her legs.


End file.
